


Highschool? No thanks.

by SlomoBaes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, High School, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlomoBaes/pseuds/SlomoBaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These two chapters have kinda been an introductory thing, I'll continue this if people like it but if no one is interested ill keep it to myself.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Introduction commence

Education. The worst or best thing that could ever happen to a child. A never ending war of trying to become popular, having over a hundred friends on Facebook. Sadly you only wished for at least one.

Let's start over again Hello your name is Gavin, Gavin David Free to be exact. You're what you could call the definition or a nerd forever filling your time with computer games, homework and the occasional hypothetical question to fill the gaps.

You lived with your single mum who loved you more than anything in the world and that's exactly why your here in bloody America of all places. You just moved here this summer and dreading for the day that school comes round the corner and ruins your life, at least it's all almost over you assure yourself, two more years of hell and you are outta there.

At the ripe old age of 16 your gonna be a senior (whatever that means because your pretty sure that's an old person.) and will be in the older half of the highschool, hopefully that'll help you avoid any unwanted attention, you hope? Maybe this time people will be mature not pointing out all your flaws like your big nose, stupid hair, weird laugh… well a boy can dream.

As the day of reckoning came closer the anxiety built up in you stomach now an hour before you have to be at school you finally think 'I can't do this I'm bloody fucked.'


	2. intro Pt.2

'Quickly, quickly pull you jeans up!'

Nearly falling over your laptop you finally pull you skinnies up to a respectable height and began to rummage your collection of t-shirts, pulling out a random one you slide it on over your head. Not even bothering to try and fix the mess known as your hair, you start running down the stairs nearly experiencing death as you do so. Skidding to a halt in the kitchen you grab an apple from the fruit bowl calling to your mum

“Cmon, I'm gonna be late for my first day!”

You jogged to the front door, swinging the bag that lay on the floor onto you shoulder just in time for your mum to speed walk towards the door and open it.

Blinding light hit your eyes as you walked outside cursing the too warm weather you follow your mum to your run down car.

“Hurry up and get in the front Gavvie, we're about to break some speeding laws.”

Matching your parents movements you hop in and fasten your seat belt. As the car sped of the drive you almost break your face against the dashboard but the trusty seat belt saves you, glad you fastened it when you did you sit back and wait to arrive at school. Nibbling at the juicy fruit you don't realise your mum is even talking to you until she asks.

“Gavin where you listening?”

Turning your head to look at your mum you sheepishly shake your head and she repeats herself.

“I said I work till 5 o'clock so I can't pick you up, you know how to get home right?”

Huffing at your mum you nod your head and open your door as the car pulls to a stop. Quickly kissing your parents cheek you grab your bag and step into the outside world, waving goodbye as your mum called some form of good luck you turn to the school and head towards where you found the office lay when you last visited.

‘This is going to be a long day isn't it?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two chapters have kinda been an introductory thing, I'll continue this if people like it but if no one is interested ill keep it to myself.


End file.
